


Sunday Morning

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Multi, idk i got inspired lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: In which not much really happened but breakfast was cooked.  By one Lily Evans.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Narcissa wasn't jealous. Of course she wasn't. Why would she be jealous at the sight of her roommate taking that vivacious red-haired girl back to their place after last night's party, anyway?

Except that she was.

Especially after the break up with Lucius from just two weeks ago.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, good morning," the red-haired girl greeted Narcissa as she flipped the cooked egg in the pan with an expert flick of her wrist. Narcissa briefly thought that she should be annoyed that this girl was acting as if she lived here, touching all the kitchen stuff naturally after spending just one night with her roommate. But somehow, Narcissa was too distracted by the girl's bright green eyes to be annoyed.

It took Narcissa a moment to realize that she was staring. Gaping like an idiot, actually. She composed herself quickly because damn never let it be said that Narcissa Black would do something as inelegant as  _gaping_. "Good morning," she replied, a little coolly.

The redhead didn't seem disturbed by Narcissa's coolness, and just grinned at her, 'I'm making breakfast, want some?"

Before Narcissa could reply, Gabriella stepped out of the showers.

 

* * *

 

Gabriella's dark hair was still wet from the showers, and looking slightly disheveled but that didn't take away her overall beauty. She looked a bit different than her usual all-cleaned-up look when she was out and about with carefully handpicked outfits and complicated make-up. She picked up the hairdryer from on top of the drawer before casually dropped herself down onto the sofa with catlike grace.

Lily blinked, attention momentarily drawn away from the cooking.

Of course, Lily had known Gabriella Zabini for a while now, and had originally gradually thought she'd grown immune to her beauty. But somehow, seeing Gabriella at her most natural look without any other addition, it definitely had its own appeal, breathtaking in a different way yet still enchanting as hell.

It wasn't until Gabriella looked leant back against the sofa with a lazy smirk that suddenly made Lily want to kiss it off, her dark eyes sparkling as she drawled, "Thank you both for the attention, I do love the feeling of spotlight," that Lily realized that Gabriella's blonde roommate had her eyes on Gabriella as well.

Lily's brain started processing what this might mean, but her train of thoughts was cut off but the blonde's huff, "Honestly, Gabs, I'm  _not_  staring."

"No need to be shy," Gabriella shrugged lazily, running one hand through her wet hair as if to smooth over it. Lily felt her mouth went dry a bit. "Having appreciation for beauty is something to be proud of."

Lily turned her head slightly, and was surprised to see that the previous cool-looking blonde had a very faint blush on her face. "You're horribly vain, you do realize?" the blonde said, but Lily could hear some affection in her voice.

And what a nice voice that was too, Lily thought.

"Actually," Gabriella smirked, "I just have an appreciation for beauty."

"In this case, the beauty you're referring to happened to be yours," the blonde said drily.

"Exactly," Gabriella sounded pleased, and when Lily turned back, she found that Gabriella's expression had turned into a sly grin, "since you've always been shy about appreciating my beauty, though, I brought back someone who you might be able to bond with and you know, appreciate beauty together."

It took Lily less than a second to grasp onto the meanings this time. And she found herself not averse to the idea as she observed the blonde. Lily swallowed a bit, trying to ignore the strange flutter inside her, and took a deep breath before saying, "Well, breakfast first, girls. And maybe beauty appreciation later."

The blonde's head whipped around to face her, and appraised her for a bit. Their gazes met. Then she finally said, "Sounds like a nice plan, I guess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
